Fer Pax
by dares to dream
Summary: Fer Pax et Amor. That was her wish. That was their duty to Neo Verona. Juliet and her Romeo are bound to sustain the citizens in their time of need as a new Montague arises.  Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Once again I've succumbed to Calliope, muse of epic poetry and writing. It seems she calls me once again to interrupt my continuing story for a new passion. I just finished Romeo x Juliet this very evening and it will not let me rest until I write! Cursed passions-I have homework to do! Oh well. ;)**

_**Please review with if you would like me to continue this story further. I've lots of ideas, but am not sure if their is an audience out there. Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: ((I do not own anything you recognize from other authors etc. etc. The plot shall be all mine however. mwaha!)) **

OoOoOoO

* * *

_"This day's black fate on more days doth depend:_

_This but begins the woe others must end."_ –William Shakespeare- Romeo and Juliet. (3.1)

* * *

Lady Juliet Fiamatta Ars De Capulet had one last wish, one for which her fading heart begged.

She wished to be with her Romeo forever and for their love to sustain Neo Verona, and thus Neo Verona flourished.

The trees blossomed and fruits were born. Escalus thrived.

But humans to oft forget the history which has created them, and all too soon. Only one hundred years have passed since the sacrifice which saved thousands, and now a new Montague has risen bearing the self same banner. The loathing Tybalt once held did not fade but burgeoned. Human nature can only be held at bay for so long, and now the ire seeks an outlet.

Attilio Montague sought a throne which has not been occupied in a century, and received it with little war—his name striking fear into even those too young to speak themselves.

And now the citizens of Neo Verona find themselves desperate, their conditions worsening with each failed season. Their hope grows dim, their frustration with one another grows, and love fades into the background.

The Great Tree of Escalus, which has fed on Capulets no longer, had been sustained by the _pax_ amongst the good people. Now however it feels the absence of its nourishing _amor_ and seeks a resolution.

Juliet wished upon her dying breath for she and Romeo's love to sustain Neo Verona, now it was time for them to labor for their wish.

Escalus has called forth the couple whose love upheld a city to bring it to peace once more. The Red Whirlwind shall rise again, but not alone—for Juliet shall never be without her Romeo.

OoOoO

* * *

**I would be ever so grateful for reviews! **

**I am currently undecided over whether or not I shall continue this story further than the prologue and would like some insight from people who are more familiar with this realm of fanfiction. Thank you!**


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I am most certainly going to continue this story because of your support, and also because this idea won't get the hell out of my head. I swear, not a day goes by where I don't have the itch to continue planning this out. The reason for the long delay between updates is because (for the first time) I am seriously planning a story. I'm determined the plot this out instead of just running with it, so hopefully it will seem more fluid than my previous stories.**

**((Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet, whether it be the anime version or Shakespeare's. I believeMr. Will stole the plot from Piramus and Thisbe anyway...))**

**Just an f.y.i. this is a filler chapter until I can finish plotting. (literally, plotting. Get it?) It may seem disjointed because the first half was written two months before the second...but whatever. **

**OoOoOoOo**

* * *

_"Let us go in together,_  
_And still your fingers on your lips, I pray._  
_The time is out of joint—O cursèd spite,_  
_That ever I was born to set it right!_  
_Nay, come, let's go together." _-William Shakespeare- Hamlet. 1. 5.

* * *

Act 1 Scene 1

It is warmth unlike anything she had felt in years. Her cheeks tingle and a smile grew as her hair stood on end, reaching towards the heat. A feeling so familiar, but bringing back sadness. Why? Perhaps because it is so remembered—and yet so foreign. But…could it be?

The sun?

Juliet's eyes peeled away from one another, the remnants of sleep desperately trying to keep them sealed together.

"Juliet?"

Such a voice—the soothing breeze through leaves and the thundering of the heavens all confined in his melodious syllables.

"I feel the sun, Escalus." She replied, her own voice a soft breeze in comparison to the Great Tree. "Why do I feel the sun?"

She knew her fate and had accepted it willingly. Her destiny lie within Escalus, so why was she outside?

She could feel his smile in her soul. A spirit cannot spend so long with the great being and not be connected on some level.

"You are back, dear Juliet, back in Neo Verona."

The young woman rose at that.

Home?

Neo Verona?

A jolt went through her and she moved to stand. Where was he? Surely he was here as well; they'd vowed to be together for eternity. Escalus surely would not break the vow that saved Neo Verona.

Her questions did not have time to surface before he spoke once more however. "Your Romeo is here as well. Do not fret, young lover."

And with that she felt his embrace, the embrace that was all she had known for so long, faded into the background.

Her fingers clenched at the sudden loss, and for the first time she took in her surroundings.

All around her were irises, their white petals shining in the sun, leaving imprints on her eyes. They swayed softly in the breeze, making the barest noise as they moved against one another. The crumbling tan stone around her looked just as it had so many years ago—how many she had not a clue. It was their special place; hers and Romeo's.

And there, only a few feet away, lay her love. The one with whom she pledged all of eternity to be with. The edges of her eyes crinkled as she smiled, taking in the soft sight of Romeo lying in the flowers.

How long ago was it that they had been laying in another field of flowers, just the pair of them on the way to the rest of their lives far, far away from Neo Verona?

She crawled over to his resting body and brushed his hair from his cheek. He looked as stunning as he had that fateful day, his dark hair almost blue in the varying light, cheeks as soft as a newborn babe. She wondered if his eyes were the same dark blue as well, shimmering with the newfound life he had found with her.

His arms shifted and head turned in her hands.

"Romeo, you can wake up now."

His eyes remained closed, but he relaxed into her. "Juliet, I feel…alive."

She chuckled. "That's because we are, my love. Alive and back home."

Just as she had with Escalus minutes earlier, he too sat straight up. His eyes were wide, taking in every possible stimulus at once.

His eyes finally rested on Juliet, and she saw the same glimmer in them as she had before their sacrifice. She remembered someone telling her _tempus edax rerum_—time destroys all things—once. Another small chuckle rose up within her. Time clearly had yet to claim them.

Slowly she made her way over to the edge of the serene garden, looking out over the city.

It is odd the things you notice when thrust into a new world. One would think that you would see improved technology, the growth of the people, or the absence of the things once taken for granted.

But what jumps out first is the smell. The air was so very different from before. The taste, the weight—it was once thin and dry. There had always been a certain crisp chill to it, even on the hottest of days.

Could it be that this was still Neo Verona? The air lost every trace of what it once was high above with the clouds. It was now heavy and moist, weighing down her lungs within her chest. Rather than the crisp undercurrent, there now ran a slightly salty tang.

She felt as if every breath she took was taking her farther away from the old Neo Verona. But that was okay, was it not? After all, it was not her Neo Verona any longer, not since she and Romeo left for what they thought would be all eternity.

This city, despite its keen resemblance to hers, was entirely new. New people, new buildings, and a new tyrant. Yet they still held traces of hers. The sick house once run by an aging widow overtook the buildings next to it and was now a hospital. The fountain that had ceased to work when she was younger was now filled with planted flowers. Neo Verona had evolved.

From her place amongst the swaying lilacs, Juliet Capulet looked down upon the city that had once become her death wish. No matter the differences, no matter how foreign it would seem, she would not ignore its troubles. The city didn't deserve that, her people did not deserve that. A tyrant is a tyrant. Se didn't owe a thing to these citizens, but how could she walk away from their suffering? The same suffering caused her death, and now it ha brought her back.

She glanced over her shoulder, to where her love sat, eyes closed to the sights, but inhaling the same scents as she. She knew his thoughts were much like her own. You spend a century inside a tree and you begin to know a person pretty well.

His deep eyes opened, connecting with hers, and the decision was made—as if there had been any debate on the matter in the first place. Capulet and Montague would once again face a menace for their people.

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

**So... whatcha think? Sound rusty? It probably should considering how long it's been since I've written ::puts paper bag over head::**

**Yeah it was a boring chapter too wasn't it... but do not fret! There are many exciting times to come! The Red Whirlwind shall rise once more! **

**Thanks for reading, you all are my life! (Just kidding, I do actually have a life outside fanfiction, but it includes homework...) **


End file.
